


尼古丁

by Dear_Margarinet



Series: 夜话港乐 [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Margarinet/pseuds/Dear_Margarinet
Summary: 当时答应给好友写的一篇无意义肉文，真的没什么内容比较惊讶的是，这首歌的原唱居然是陈冠希，不过因为艳照门事件他已经隐退娱乐圈了所以12年的YY Concert上请的是陈奕迅来唱这首歌我感觉这首歌应该是比较冷门的，很安静的一首歌，也不过是因为库是老烟枪所以才有这个灵感的
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Caster/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Series: 夜话港乐 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603759
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	尼古丁

尼古丁

可惜他还是舍不得这尼古丁。

藤丸立香盯着坐在她面前吸烟的男人，至今仍搞不懂为何库丘林身为一个健身教练明知吸烟对自己不好还是没有戒掉。她扒拉完一块披萨，又开了瓶酸奶，最后毫无形象在他面前打了个意义不明的嗝。

“饱了？”

“好像还没，”她稍稍抬起眼，诚挚地望进他的眼里，“我想吃多盘炒面，你给我特制的那款。”

他掸了掸烟灰，“那去我家？反正到关门时间了。”

她点点头，他呼出的薄荷烟的香甜还萦绕在鼻尖，他起身带着那甜味去锁门。她循着味道屁颠屁颠地跟过去，抱怨起今天训练量太大，他捏了捏她后肩，笑了笑：“嗯，是挺累的，回去洗个澡吧。”

“什么时候开始吸烟的？”

“忘了，好几年了吧，以前年轻的时候碰上了，就一发不可收拾了。”立香想上去抽走他的烟，他背着她的健身包闪了闪身子，“好孩子就不该碰这些。”

又被看透了，她吐吐舌头，收回手：“我也只是偶尔看到你吸烟……”

“以前吸得更凶，”他看了看烟的纸盒，很普通的薄荷烟，“无烟不欢，钓鱼的时候随随便便就抽完一整包了，没钱的时候还得省着，吸到烟屁股，烫手。”

他看着她一脸不解：“后来就慢慢戒掉了，以前是瘾，现在纯粹拿来提神。偶尔吸吸，小烟怡情。”

“雪茄……”

“那个没什么瘾，一口甜味，还清新口气。拿来泡妞倒是不错，显得有钱大款。”

她扑哧一声笑了：“是吗？”

说到底还是没有戒掉。

她洗完澡干干净净地爬上床，库丘林拉了床头灯，撩开她的背心，把手伸进她的后背，带着薄茧的手指一路从后颈，顺着脊椎，划到尾骨。

“比以前好了。”他吻了吻她的后颈，“没白练，对得起自己。”

去健身纯粹是因为某日脊椎一侧痛得慌，碰巧遇上库丘林，他一眼看出她的不对劲，扳直她上半身，按了几下，“你脊椎……从第二节就开始弯了？还高低肩？”

她一惊，想起以前自己作死的种种，瞪圆了眼睛看着他，一时间说不出话。

他欲言未说的句子似乎比她想象的还要严重些，俗话说不作死就不会死，她偏偏是秉着明知故犯的想法去自我伤害，恶果倒是尝到了，唯独不知道该怎么办。

库丘林握烟的手指在空气里打了个圈，“去健身吧，就是会很痛苦，你可能坚持不住。”

真是凄凄惨惨戚戚。第一次去健身她的肌肉酸痛得不行，差点在办公室睡过去，矫正治疗太难撑，豆大的汗往下掉，库丘林只是递上毛巾，然后给她数这次平板支撑又坚持了多久，在她抽筋痛到龇牙咧嘴的时候给她揉腿，不小心扭伤时给她敷药。一开始她对器械一无所知，慢慢地成了半个专家，还能指导别人怎么做。闲下来偶尔瞄一眼，库丘林在玻璃的另一侧皱着眉抽着烟在记账。

也为难他了，自己一个人开了个健身房，从器材护理到金额流动，事无巨细都是他自己一个人打点，还当私教。这么一想，似乎吸烟也没什么大不了的了。

立香这么想着，一下子没注意，刚把杠铃放下，一起身一抬头，就和库丘林撞上了，两个人扭在一块摔在地上，库丘林适时搂住她的腰，不至于让她过分狼狈。他一脸无奈地看着她，立香本来想说对不起，只是盯着他那双红眸，嗓子突然干涩得说不出话来。

立香盯着他，一点一点的靠近，那是一个蜻蜓点水的吻，浅尝辄止。

库丘林望着她，她读不懂他的眼神，只是慢慢拉开距离，像做错事的小孩，眼神有点委屈，最后可怜巴巴地垂下眼不再望他。健身房里一时间只有他们，库丘林抬起她下巴：“继续？”

那是一个更绵长的吻，库丘林耐心地引诱她的唇舌一步一步跟自己亲密，唾液交换的水声，吸吮声，还有男性厚重的呼吸，她本是汗涔涔的，那些汗又在磨蹭抚摸中到了他身上。她已经被摁倒在冰冷坚硬的地板，两腿之间夹着一个他。吻是瘾，库丘林没控制好度，她只能推开他，因缺氧而狼狈地呼吸，眼睛红红的。健身房的镜子在身侧一字排开，她余光瞄到两个人的姿势，只好把头扭到另一侧。

“还要吗？”

她咬咬唇，小声说还要。库丘林伸手托住她脑袋，加深了这个吻，她发出了奇怪的声音，直到库丘林放开她，她凑近，毫无章法地啃他的嘴。库丘林轻笑，露出好看的犬牙，喷她一脸热气，再慢条斯理地教她怎么亲吻。

都说第一次碰毒品容易呛着，可她偏偏有人吊着，一点一点地给，最后沉迷在他的吻里，不可自拔。

她乖巧地躺着，任由他撩开自己的背心搓揉自己的胸，然后伸手到内裤里拨弄。库丘林对她身体了如指掌，她的骨骼，关节，肌肉，还有最敏感最脆弱的神经，就如她熟悉她亲吻过无数遍的库丘林的脸，眉梢的角度，眼睛下面的小凹窝，鼻梁骨的高度，还有让人上瘾的红眸和嘴唇；她抬起臀，让库丘林亲吻那一条红痕，把自己弄得湿漉漉的，难受得很；最后才把她翻过来，一边给予她最渴求的吻，一边填满她下身，再顶着那一点捉摸不定地摩蹭，惹得她带着哭腔呻吟。被填满的充实，肌肤纹理的热度，她的脚紧紧地勾住他的腰，好让他再进来些。

库丘林扶着她的腰，一边咬她耳朵，一边满足地叹息。要高潮的时候她下意识想躲，库丘林死死摁住她，她难受地在他怀里挣扎，狠狠地咬在他肩膀，两个人的体液混在一起，库丘林拔出来，床单湿了一片。

库丘林抚摸她的后脑勺，她带着高潮后的疲惫在暖和的被窝里睡了过去。中途迷迷糊糊醒来，库丘林坐在她身旁吸烟。看到她醒了，他就对她笑，搂住她的腰。立香也跟着他笑，伸手要去够那烟。库丘林把烟举高，她的手晾在半空。

“什么味道？”

“Cherry，挺甜的，朋友给的。”库丘林吸了一口，缓缓吐出烟雾，“要尝尝吗？”

她点点头，库丘林摁灭了烟，凑下身来吻她。她愣了愣，本来悬空的手又挂到他脖子上，烟味有点冲，但是她还是喜欢，库丘林给的这个吻。她爱这一切，只要是库丘林的，她都会喜欢。

“I want to take your cherry .”

他的手已经不老实了。

立香笑了，“Take as many as you want .”

可惜我也爱这尼古丁。

**谁人叫我出生入死** **也来幽会**

**沿途寸寸慢慢成灰**

**心肺就只受你支配**

**一呼一吸既快乐又愚昧**

**地狱的邀请竟比天国更加引诱**

**一束烟竟可绑着我手**

**很清楚清新的爱人街里有**

**但我日后又再接一口**

**无止境** **从热吻中火拼**

**沉迷你至使大局已定**

**原本应该一早戒了**

**还是不舍得我的尼古丁**

**多么致命** **还只好信命**

**输给爱情** **绝症**


End file.
